I Love You
by x. Wing .x
Summary: [Yaoi: Raenef x Eclipse] Short drabble. Eclipse had fallen asleep by Raenef's side again, and wakes up in the morning.


**I Love You**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: If I did own Demon Diary, what am I doing writing this?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun cracked up from behind the horizon. Rays of light poured in through an open window, silk curtains trailing gently through the caressing wind. The fragrance of flowers floated from the garden. Sounds of life drifted into the room, birds singing softly; the rustling of leaves. From the pink blur of cherry blossom trees nearby, a petal broke off, carried by the wind, landed on the tiled floor.

A gentle stirring. First, one narrow eye slowly opened, and then followed by the other. The demon awoke, running one hand through his dark hair, combing through the knots. Tilting his head back, sunlight beamed across his face. The usually stoic, reserved demon, in the mornings, actually looked calm and peaceful.

Eclipse tensed. He had fallen asleep... on Lord Raenef's bed. Of course, the dark-haired demon had done it once before... but only because his Lord called out for him to stay. (_And_ he had pulled his hair down to prevent him from going, but that wasn't the point.)

He didn't know what had gotten over him. It was just... last night. Eclipse had been in his room, alone as usual, pondering over some important topic which escaped the said demon's mind for the moment. Somehow, the thoughts drifted to a mental picture of the sleeping blonde. He had an uncommon eerie feeling crawling up the back of his neck, for some strange reason. Getting up, Eclipse had decided to visit the Demon Lord... for a bit.

Once inside his chambers, the older demon had felt... pulled. Pulled towards the sleeping figure in the bed. Drawing a chair up beside Raenef, Eclipse sat down to admire the Lord (in training).

He was fast asleep, his sun-kissed hair untied, falling messily all over the place. Eclipse decided that he looked better with his hair down. More... _feminine._ The innocent boy demon? Lord? had his arms wrapped around a pillow, holding it tightly to his chest. The dark-haired demon would give anything to be that pil--no thoughts there.

The whole night, Eclipse watched his young Lord sleep. He looked so... peaceful... innocent... Even though Raenef was supposed to cause chaos, for it was the job of a Demon Lord, Eclipse wanted him to stay like this forever.

Back in the present, Eclipse took his hand, running through the locks of blonde hair. Unsurprisingly, he found it soft and smooth. What was the shampoo--Herbal Essence? No doubt the rose brand, too, though he himself rather prefered Passion Flower.

At first sight, Eclipse had thought of nothing of Raenef but as a pain. And disbelief. He was a mere boy, how could he be the Demon Lord? And one that has a big lack of comprehension? One who emmited light from his soul, a mirror copy of the sun...

Leaning back, Eclipse caught the sight of himself in the mirror. He supressed a smile. How ironic. He and Raenef... were like opposites. There was a saying that opposites attract. Guess he couldn't prove it wrong...

There was a new feeling deep within him. Eclipse couldn't grasp it... something deep within his chest. It was a new feeling for him... yet it wasn't the first time feeling it. He had felt it before, when he was with Raenef. It was a warmth... a yearning to protect the innocence of the boy sleeping beside him. It was...

...love.

Eclipse's fingers froze, as they were going to reach out and brush a strand of hair that fell into the blonde boy's eyes. Love? Demons couldn't love... Demons were created to hate and destroy.

...but the feeling inside him told him otherwise.

The demon fought with himself some more, for the moment neglecting the stirring blonde.

"Eclipse..."

The said demon froze, eyes focusing on the one that uttered his name. A few seconds passed. The only sound that could be heard was the distant chirping of birds.

Eclipse gave out a sigh of relief. Raenef was still asleep. It nearly gave him a heart attack... but then, the blonde always did. He smiled. Only Raenef can make him smile like this... even if it was unintentional. Bending over the boy, Eclipse gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Raenef..."

One eye suddenly popped open. And then the other.

"I love you, too, Eclipse!"

A blushing Eclipse was then glomped to the ground by one hyper Raenef. Wah? He was awake!

His smile widened as he hit the floor, hearing those words coming from Raenef's lips. Raenef was... still Raenef. Because of his light and innocent nature... The blonde might have not meant a lot by those words. But in his heart, Eclipse would always treasure them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: O.O; Result of boredom plus a sudden weird motivation that came over me. Please review. Constructive criticism greatly appreciated. First Demon Diary fic! Oh, and I've only read up to vol 4 or 5, okay? Haha... n.n;;


End file.
